wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
U.S.S.R
Ships of U.S.S.R With over half her massive landmass bordered by water, Russia's navy was (and still is today) divided into four major fleets: the Pacific, Northern, Baltic and Black Sea Fleets; at the height of the Russian Empire, the Imperial Russian Navy was the fourth most powerful fleet in the world after Great Britain, Spain and France. Lagging technological advancement and disastrous wars greatly dented her power, resulting in mixed performance in World War I; the Baltic Fleet played a largely defensive role, the Black Sea Fleet distinguished herself against the Ottoman Navy and the Pacific Fleet had faded into insignificance following the Russo-Japanese War and the Battle of Tsushima in 1905. (The Northern Fleet was created during World War I to protect shipping in the Barents Sea.) The Imperial Russian Navy suffered a near-complete collapse in the Russian Revolution and resulting Civil War, and was eventually succeeded by the Soviet Union's Red Fleet. The Imperial Russian Navy was formally established in 1696 and lasted until being disrupted during the February Revolution of 1917. It developed from a smaller force that had existed prior to Czar Peter the Great's founding the regular Russian Navy during the Second Azov campaign. It was expanded in the second half of the 18th century and by the early part of the 19th century, it reached its peak strength, behind only the British and French fleets in terms of size. The Soviet Navy was known as the Voyenno-morskoy flot SSSR (VMF), lit. 'Military Maritime Fleet of the USSR'), and was the naval arm of the Soviet Armed Forces. Cruiser Russian cruisers are similar to their American and German counterparts — focusing on gunnery — but are more or less the eponymous "jack of all trades" cruisers. From from Tier VI onwards, they mount largely 6-inch (152mm) guns that behave much like the fast-firing guns of the American Tier V cruiser Omaha, but they have more of the Kriegsmarine's flat firing arcs and high shell velocities. Overall their anti-aircraft armament is middle-of-the road, and sufficient primarily for self-defense. They feature weak protection up until the tier X Moskva, and should be played as a long range sniper, with their great gun arcs allowing them to perform well at range. Tier V Kirov and Tier IX Dimitri Donskoi receive more powerful 180 mm guns which are very decent as far as cruiser armaments are considered. Their torpedoes are woefully short ranged and slower compared to their foreign counterparts, and should be mostly only be able to be used in knife fights with other ships. It should be noted that their damage isn't very impressive, so don't expect to eliminate an enemy battleship with just torpedoes. Destroyers USSR destroyers are well known for their weak-hitting and short-ranged torpedoes, similar to the cruisers, but that is compensated by the sheer number of torpedoes that can be fired from the broadside, more than other nations. They very similar to their USN counterparts, where they are great gunboats, whilst at the same time being great fire-starters like their IJN cousins. One particular weakness is that they are notably slower than the destroyers of other nations. Category:Ships